Lunar Sea
by ShootingStar147
Summary: Uh oh! Usagi and Mamoru had a fight and Michiru's having...guy problems! Her best friends Curtis and Haruka offer to help her but is it possible that she already had a plan from the start? MichiruxUsagi AU


A/N: I first would like to thank those of you that read my last story for Sailor Moon. It was one of my most successful stories on "Day One" of a story being posted on here in quite some time and I want to thank you for that,

Some housekeeping is in order that I forgot to add in from the last story: It was the bridge between our "S" and "Stars" series but because of how far behind I am on "R" I decided to post that story now to make sure it was out there. THIS story is an "Alternate Universe 'What if?'" that is separate from any of our seasons but still in the PGSM universe. We still have Cloud, the Inners and Haruka and Michiru but we are going to have some fun with them in this story. Don't worry I'm not naming them Amara and Michelle (although I do happen to like that name) but we are going to answer our first question for this series and I hope you enjoy

A/N #2: Just as a final warning this IS going to be a "Shoujo-ai" fic. If that bothers you stop reading right here

Lunar Sea

By Shootingstar147

*BAM!*

That was the sound of a door slamming and it got the attention of two of the people that were sitting at the dining room table as the individual whom slammed said door stormed into the room and threw her purse down in disgust.

Don't ya just love intros like that ;-)

Another night and apparently another failed date for one Michiru Kaiou. The lucky individual that got to take her out didn't treat her right or something because she looked like she was just about ready to go back out, find said individual and drown him either in a "Deep Submerge" or a "Submarine Reflection"!

"I guess I don't need to ask how the date went tonight do I sis?" The first individual asked and when she didn't answer the individual turned to the blonde in the suit at the far end hoping they'd get her to talk. "Get dumped again?" The second individual asked in what was meant to be a playful manner and instead got a purse nearly to the dome!

"Josh" Michiru began "why do some men have virtually NOTHING but dirty thoughts running through their head?" She asked her "brother" despite already knowing the answer to her own question. "I think sometimes it has to do with the woman they are out with that night. Sometimes they look at a woman whom is drop dead gorgeous and figure they are an 'easy night'." Josh explained and Michiru let that sink in before following up. "So when you first started dating Rei-chan how did you see her?" Michiru asked and Joshua had to think despite having his answer already formulated.

"I thought she was a nice girl and was just one that was a bit like Ami. By this I mean she was a bit of an introvert and didn't easily make friends. Her reason was different though because she lived at a temple and she has those spiritual powers." Joshua explained and Haruka nodded when Michiru looked at her. Joshua had taken Haruka to see Rei at the shrine after everything started mending between the Outers and Inners and it was Rei that helped Haruka out with some problems she was having spiritually. Haruka would be the first to tell you that she isn't the most spiritual girl on the planet but what Rei did for her was immensely helpful especially considering her big auto race that was coming up soon.

"Well sis here's a question: If you were to say 'ENOUGH WITH MEN!', and not that I blame you, but if you did that whom would you consider dating IN your gender?" Joshua asked and Michiru sort of already knew whom she wanted and she sat across from her…problem was that she and Haruka had made a deal that they would NOT date for the sake of their friendship. The reason was because if something bad happened it could end REALLY bad and neither wanted that.

"I got an idea then" Haruka began "why don't you describe your ideal girl to Joshua and he could maybe try to sketch her using his 'autodraw' skill. Maybe that would help you out a bit." The tomboy offered and Michiru had to think about that for a minute before giving her answer.

"Alright I'll try that" She began "but not in the mental state I'm in right at the moment. I promise that when I get a spare moment then Curtis-san and I will do this experiment for you." The Sea Guardian told her partner who smiled as she nodded her approval at Michiru's decision.

Later that night Haruka and Joshua were up a bit later than normal (well late in terms of for Haruka as this was S.O.P for Joshua) discussing their friends possible suitors and at one point it got REALLY good! "If you ask me Haruka I think I have an idea whom she would describe to me as her potential suitor." Joshua told the blonde and she had a quizzical look on her face so Joshua explained further. "While she was looking for her 'male counterpart' I saw her hanging out around the CROWN a lot and she was being pretty social with some of the people around there but specifically the booth the Inners sit at." He informed Haruka and now he really had her attention! The CROWN was not a place you generally see her hanging around at that's for sure.

"When you go there Josh do you usually see whom she sits with or do you go do other things?" Haruka asked and Joshua had to think on this because legitimately he didn't know the answer. This wasn't a detail he could easily give up for that reason and he told Haruka as much. This satisfied the tomboy before the two. Joshua DID know that she hung out with the girls but he never did see whom she sat next to! Perhaps next time…he'd pay better attention. With the discussion over with for the night Joshua and Haruka retired in their rooms for the duration of the night.

The next day started off fun as Joshua went back home to get a shower, shaved and all that good stuff before school and when he got there he saw Usagi sitting with Seijuro and Natsumi in the corner of the classroom. It was apparent that something happened sometime prior and he also knew that the alien "brother/sister" team would give him a straight answer…first things first they had to get to lunch!

As lunch came and everyone was in pretty much their usual spots Seijuro walked up to Joshua's desk to try and explain the best he could without embarrassing Usagi. "There was an…incident recently between Usagi and Mamoru." The young man explained and Joshua took note that he carefully said "incident" and not anything more. Seijuro was good for censoring himself when he didn't want personal information out and Joshua always liked that about him. His sister on the other hand…

"Hey Josh did you hear? Mamoru and Usagi had a BIG fight last night and from the sounds of it was pretty bad!" Natsumi exclaimed as she walked over to the two whom promptly facepalmed at the bluntness of Seijuro's "sister".

"Nats" Joshua began "you get an F for 'tact' today. Next time TRY HARDER!" He exclaimed as this was a pretty blatant move on her part despite them being friends now. Sometimes Natsumi let her mouth override her brain much to the determent of important people. The female alien didn't get the message until Sei gave her a glare that caused her to shrink damn near into the floor. Joshua knew that when it came to discipline his stares were legendary!

"Now that we got that out in the open Natsumi…yes that's apparently the news going around and if anyone should know how painful it is to be rejected by him of COURSE it should be YOU!" He exclaimed with emphasis and Natsumi got the message and walked away feeling about 3 inches tall. While the problem child left Curtis did have some bad news for his friend.

"I think you might have some serious competition to win her over Seijuro." He told his friend whom looked at him like he knew something…and he did but he didn't have time to explain it as lunch was just about over. This was apparently going to have to wait till after school

_After School_

As the final students left for the day and Joshua was just clocking out Seijuro stopped by the faculty office to walk out with Joshua to his car. The practice wasn't terribly uncommon as the two friends always talked about random nonsense before they parted for the day but today was different. "So you want to know whom your competition is?" Joshua asked his friend whom eagerly nodded at the question "I can't tell you that. I can't tell you that because I don't honestly know myself but I have a feeling that me and friend might try to find out in the next few days. If I do find out then maybe I'll give some details but we'll see." Joshua explained and his friend accepted that explanation as Joshua got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. What Seijuro DIDN'T know what he was going to the CROWN to see the girls.

About 20 minutes later and Joshua was at the center and sure enough there were the girls in their usual booth. Usagi was sulking still but it wasn't like it was just over anything. Imagine you fighting with someone that was supposedly your "destined lover". How would you feel? If the answer was "Pretty Crap" then that's how she felt. Little did he, or the girls know, that she was about to feel a whole lot better!

Why? Well the "picture of perfection" a.k.a. Michiru Kaiou had just walked in the door and she took her seat at the girls booth. Josh didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with the conversation UNTIL the argument was brought up.

"Why is it that some men are just so nitpicky?" She asked to the group "So after all this time NOW he decides to tell me that I'm too dumb, clumsy or incompetent for him? What the hell?" She exclaimed and that's when Joshua started noticing some things but he didn't want to say anything that could give away that he was watching the convo between them.

Okay first thing: Michiru was sitting in the corner of the booth between Makoto and Usagi. This in and of itself was interesting because to Josh if she was going for a woman whom was pretty "manly" then why NOT Haruka? Hell she already dressed like one right?

The second thing was after the outburst and Usagi-chan was having one of her crying fits one of the first people to comfort her during the fit was Michiru! This would have made him have a think about it except he remembered one time he and Haruka were having lunch in the same building and she told her that Usagi went out of her way to save Michiru from an enemy attack. That and anytime she wasn't around Mamoru she always found her way to visit them…kind of like how he (Joshua) does now!

*So Michiru-san's "Perfect Girl" is…Usagi! This is going to require…*

"Whatcha thinking about Curtis-san?"

If Joshua had claws he'd have jumped up to the ceiling and stuck there. That was how much Haruka scared the crap out of him and surprisingly THAT didn't draw attention to him from the girls! I think they were a little stunned by what was happening in front of them at the moment!

"Usagi-chan its alright. We all make mistakes but what we have to do is learn from them and be able to move on." Michiru told Usagi as she gently stroked her face and hair and no one quite "got" what was going on yet. At least one person did but he was sitting clear on the other side of the room and he was too stunned to say anything!

"Haruka…tell me what the heck I'm watching?" Curtis asked Ten'ou and even the blonde didn't know how to answer that. "I…oh my!" Was all she could get out before shutting up for the rest of the time they watched the scene. Was Michiru falling for the Moon Princess? Josh could think of at least one person whom might not approve of this and he had to go talk to her about it!

Alright full disclosure: Setsuna and Joshua weren't on what you would call "bad terms". Actually they were on great terms but its not often that they have to communicate either! This would literally be the first time they spoke since he and Rei had told the Principal about their relationship and she told him they did the right thing. What's more surprising is it didn't cost him his job but rather the blessing of damn near everyone in the two schools he taught at!

NOTE: I love Japan but they are interesting in these kinds of situations

So anyways Joshua made a stop to the "Time Space Door" and reported what he saw to Setsuna. The Guardian of Time did tell him there was an alternate timeline that involved those two but there wasn't a fight between Endymion that caused the relationship to start but rather the fight between Uranus and Cloud. When Joshua asked how the two were connected it was explained that in that timeline Neptune was so disgusted with Uranus' behavior that she left her and went to visit Serenity. During one of the nights on her trip Neptune admitted to Her Highness that she was in fact a lesbian. This at first stunned the Queen but after she got over her shock she told the Princess of Neptune that she would have her blessing no matter whom she chose to be with.

Do I have to tell you or…do you know by now?

According to Setsuna after Neptune admitted to loving the Queen's daughter (and having done so for some time) it took the Moon Princess some time to come to terms with this. For the record both Venus and Uranus also made overtures towards the Lunar Princess but in the Queen's mind it was a touch different…especially with Uranus because she could pass for a man almost any day.

When Serenity asked for Cloud's advice he told her that Neptune was a sweet girl and that she wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Neptune was loyal to those she loved and if her feelings were truly genuine (and he had no reason to believe otherwise) then she should consider it. This is what people on the Moon called "The Greatest Day In the Kingdom's History" when the "Moon shined on the Sea".

With this information in hand Joshua went back home to absorb all that he saw and heard from Setsuna. Was this ACTUALLY right? Neptune and the Moon were potential lovers? Where was Luna when he needed her?

"Evening Curtis-chan!"

Well that answered that!

Joshua's favorite catperson popped up sitting on his windowsill ad he couldn't help but smile as he said his "Good evening" to the girl and as she came up to "her chair" alongside his desk he told her about first the news that Mamoru and her had a big fight and then about what he saw. "Oh that…yeah I was supposed to tell you before you found out. It turns out that before Mamoru and she had the big fight she saw him with some girl and she was really hurt. When she approached him about it in his apartment it was heated and a lot of things were said. I can't repeat some of them but Mamoru flat told her that no one would take her because she was too stupid!" Luna Tuskino told him and this was all news that he was glad to have in his possession. The ONLY thing that sucked was he had to hear it from Luna! Oh well…at least he knew he'd get the truth from her and she'd get a treat from him.

The next day after school Joshua went straight to the Outers house at the request of Michiru because she had something to tell him. While he sort of already knew what she was going to say he let her be the one to tell him because otherwise he'd spill that he knew. "Curtis-san…I think I found the girl I was looking for!" Michiru exclaimed and Joshua was happy for his sis. The question was simple: Who was it?

As expected Usagi walked out when Michiru told her to but apparently there was more than just the one meeting and the blowup at the apartment that set all of this in motion. It turns out that Usagi and Mamoru were having problems for a while because she saw him with girls on several occasions plenty oblivious to Usagi's presence. One of these occasions happened in front of Michiru's studio and, had Michiru not stopped her, Haruka didn't want to see that kind of display around her friend. Usagi might not have ever had an interest in her but Haruka would do anything to make sure no one messed with her feelings. There was a joke going around the Guardians that if you were a guy and you were just a shameless flirt you best be looking over your shoulder cos Haruka would be on you bad!

Suffice to say that Haruka and Joshua were happy to see the two together and when they got up to say good night Haruka had to get one salvo in…or at least try! "When you two go to bed just try to keep…" Haruka got cutoff as Joshua placed a hand over her mouth and as he looked over his shoulder he finished for her "Just sleep well girls. Now if you'll excuse me I got to get Haruka's things and he's staying with me in the guest room…isn't that right Ten'ou-san!" Joshua exclaimed and she just nodded

Henceforth history was forever changed but if you asked all involved…it needed to happen sooner

END

NOTE: No the Rei/Cloud relationship is not over but for this story I tried to focus more on Michiru and Usagi. I think this is my third attempt at a shoujo-ai and I hope this one was a little bit better for y'all. I got one more side story to do and then its back to PGSM R I promise


End file.
